ben10fandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Ben 10: Omniverse/Abertura
A Abertura é uma passagem especial com cerca de 20 segundos, que é mostrada no início de todos os episódios de Ben 10: Omniverse (cada outra série possui a sua própria abertura). Nela, são mostradas várias cenas que não são vistas nos episódios em si; Vemos Ben (16 e 11 anos), e alguns alienígenas selecionados na temporada. Como confirmado por Derrick J. Wyatt, a abertura de Omniverse (ao contrário das outras séries) pode modificada para a adição de alienígenas e sons diferentes.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/430895767255794600 Letra Original right|270px Ben 10! He's a kid, and he wants to have fun But when you need a superhero, he gets the job done! Ben 10! With the device that he wears on his arm He can change his shape and save world from harm! When trouble's taking place He gets right in its face Ben 10! When lives are on the line, It's hero time Ben 10! Português right|270px Ben 10! Ele é criança e só quer brincar Mas se precisa de um herói ele resolve é só chamar Ben 10! Com o relógio que ele usa no pulso Muda de forma e salva o mundo Diante de um problema Coragem é seu lema Ben 10! Se alguém chega e destrói É hora do herói! Ben 10! Aberturas 1º Arco Foi a primeira abertura da série, vista com o episódio Quanto Mais Coisas Mudam, Parte 1. Nela, podemos ver várias cenas com novos e antigos alienígenas em planos de fundo coloridos e chamativos. São mostrados aliens tanto do Ben de 11 anos, quanto do Ben de 16 anos. 3º Arco A primeira abertura foi modificada a partir do 3º arco. Não houve mudanças significativas além da adição de novos efeitos sonoros. 5º Arco (Galactic Monsters) Para o 5º arco, teve várias alterações significativas: *O uso de tons de roxo, ao invés de verde; *A música, que possui um tom mais sombrio; *Foram adicionados: **Frankenstrike **Fantasmático **Blitzwolfer **Diabrete **Podrão **Vompiro **Aquático (Ben de 11 anos) Alienígenas usados Alienígenas usados na 1° e 2° versão Ben de 11 anos thumb #Feedback #Chama #Quatro Braços #Glutão #Besta #Massa Cinzenta #Diamante #Aquático #XLR8 #Bala de Canhão Ben de 16 anos thumb #Shocksquatch #Bloxx #Gigante #Crashhopper #Rath #Eco Eco #Enormossauro #NRG (na armadura) #Gravattack Alienígenas usados na 3° e 4° versão Ben de 11 anos thumb #Chama #Quatro Braços #Glutão #Mega Olhos #Massa Cinzenta #Snare-Oh #Diamante #Aquatico #Besta #XLR8 #Bala de Canhão #Idem Ben de 16 anos thumb #Feedback #Shocksquatch #Espantóide #Astrodáctilo #Bullfrag #Rath #Diabrete #Bloxx #Blitzwolfer #NRG #Crashhopper #Frankenstrike #Escarábola Alienígenas usados na 5° versão Ben de 11 anos thumb #Blitzwolfer #Mega Olhos #Aquático #Snare-oh #Diamante #Aquático #Besta #XLR8 #Bala de Canhão #Quatro Braços #Idem Ben de 16 anos thumb #Snare-oh #Vompiro #Podrão #Frankenstrike #Fantasmático #Espantóide #Astrodáctilo #Diabrete #Bloxx #Blitzwolfer #NRG #Crashhopper #Escarábola Curiosidades *Na primeira versão, alguns dos aliens da abertura estão diferentes de suas aparições, como pode ver pelo traje de Crashhopper, que tem partes brancas, isso é pelo fato da abertura ter sido feita antes dos episódios. *A partir de Ben, de Novo, a abertura tem novos efeitos sonoros, como sons do Omnitrix, barulho de grilo (Crashhopper), arrotos (Glutão). * No episódio Clyde 5, Clyde canta sua própria abertura. * A partir de Histórias de Rook, a abertura ganha um novo ritmo. Erros *Na primeira versão, o Besta de 11 anos possuía duas braçadeiras, sendo que ele só tem uma. *O traje de Crashhopper é o de seu protótipo. Galeria Referências Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Ben 10: Omniverse